You My Eyes And My Whole Life
by YuukiMashiba
Summary: La vida te enseña a ser diferente y tambien a soñar distinto. Uno lo aprende de la forma como manera mas dificil. Si tan solo algunos lo entendieran, pero aveces terminas desepcionado de las personas más cercanas a ti y encuentras en otras la confÍanza para seguir adelante Y en un mundo gris encuentras la esperanza de que en algun futuro lejano todo sera mejor, para ser feliz con
1. Prologo

Una historia que no puede tener un final feliz; una vida llena de odio y sangre; desde siglos atrás ha sido así. Como se puede cambiar; antes la paz era algo imposible de creer; todo el mundo luchaba porque creía que estaba en lo correcto y el poder era envidiado.

En un principio quien se podría imaginar el verdadero significado de existir de los ninjas.

Eso cambio con el nacimiento de un niño.

Un niño que cambio muchas cosas y se le reconoció como un héroe a pesar de que en un principio la gente le tuviese miedo y lo tratase de monstruo; alguien que por mucho tiempo sufrió; el día que nació el odio creció demasiado en estorbe niño; sin padres; solo en el mundo; sin que alguien lo entendiera; aislado del mundo; crecer con el odio de todos; guardarse en su interior todo ese dolor y fingir que nada le pasaba; sin amigos verdaderos; añorando una vida normal y una familia que pudiese tener.

Todo eso era algo que debía cargar un pequeño niño y aparte de todo tener que llamar la atención mediante bromas o algunos desastres: lo sabían bien algunos ninjas de elite; como el líder de la aldea. Pero que podían hacer; tenían miedo de que dl chico si se enterara de la verdad, como la tomaría; dentro de ese niño yacía un demonio que caso destruye su aldea hace tiempo; muchos murieron incluyendo al cuarto líder y a su esposa.

Ellos tenían miedo; pero mientras un niño sufría y nadie se daba cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía.

Más tarde ese mismo pequeño entro a la academia ninja; juro en convertirse en el próximo líder de su aldea para que todos lo reconocieran y lo aceptaran.

Pero era un perdedor para muchos; no era buena en nada; literalmente había algo que le faltaba y la envidia le llego de inmediato hacia uno de sus compañeros; pero no le tomo importancia; no hasta que ese chico perdiera a sus padres y a toda su familia.

Pensó que era iguales y en el fondo llego a sentirse contento; alguien al fin lo entendería; no solo eso sino que él fue la persona a la que debía derrotar y alcanzar algún día para ser el mejor; si quería mejorar debía pasarlo y demostrar que él era mejor.

(...)

El día que se graduaban de la academia, ese mismo día ocurrió algo que muchos nunca pensaron que pasaría; tanto el cómo esa persona a la cual quería derrotar terminaron por accidente dándose un beso.

Una gran desgracia para él, fue estar en el mismo equipo y con la niña que le gustaba pero que siempre lo ignoraba o rechazaba por estar enamorada de su peor enemigo.

Su equipo no era la gran cosa pero ellos se esforzaban al máximo y eso se debía a su sensei.

Siempre ayudándolos.

A su manera los quería y lo demostraba dándoles pequeños consejos que los ayudaban mucho en sus entrenamientos como en sus misiones.

Con el tiempo los sentimientos de su compañera de equipo cambio y ahora veía a sus dos compañeros como unos hermanos y a su sensei como aun padre; igual con ellos era lo mismo, a excepción de un azabache y un rubio. Ninguno de ellos se consideraba solo amigos o unos simples compañeros de equipo; en realidad era distinto su relación de amigos-enemigos; ambos se amaban y se querían, pero había veces que no lo aceptaban, dando comienzo a una pelea sin sentido.

Pero eso cambio después de una misión, donde ambos aceptaron sus sentimientos, empezando una relación que debían ocultarse los demás, porque en realidad como sabría ellos que sus compañeros de equipos, amigos y rivales, si los hubiesen aceptado, si solo hubiesen sido sinceros.

Los únicos que lo sabían, era su compañera-hermana de equipo, y su sensei.

Ya ni la Hokage, ni el mismo ero-sennin, ni su antiguo sensei de escuela, se lo hubiesen imaginado.

Siempre juntos y durmiendo en casa de ya sea del rubio o del azabache para poder darse el cariño que tanto necesitaban; y prometiéndose los dos:

Que siempre se amarían sin importar que pasara o las circunstancias que se les presentara, solo ellos dos y su corazón les pertenecería al otro".

Esa promesa que ambos se habían hecho, antes de esa misión donde volverían y cambio la actitud de cierto azabache, enfocándose en su venganza, por miedo a perder a sus compañeros y de paso a la persona que amaba.

Aunque esa actitud hiciera sufrir al rubio pero no se dejó vencer, menos se deprimido, y menos cuando su compañera de equipo le prometió ayudarlo para que trajeran de vuelta a su compañero.

Por eso decidió irse con ero-sennin para entrenar y volverse más fuerte.

**_❤ 💐Y aquí está la actualización esperada ^^💐❤_**


	2. El olvido de la promesa

A pesar de que pasaron tres años, para que el rubio volviera, se hiciera más fuerte y descubriera muchas cosas.

Una de las fue saber la verdadera razón de porque lo buscaban la organización akatsuki, sus verdaderos objetivos de cada uno de sus miembros, hasta de lo que ocultaban en la aldea; los secretos de los ancianos, incluyendo quien eran sus padres; ser hijo del mismo cuarto hokage, aquel que encerró dentro de el al kyuubi, para poder aprender a controlar esa fuerza. Hasta venia de un clan importante por medio de su madre, y cuanto lo amaban, para haber dados u vida por el y protegerlo para que viviera; la razón de tantas mentiras que en realidad hacían sufrir a los demás.

Incluida la perdida de gente valiosa, que le dolió, en especial cuando se enteró de la muerte de su sensei, ósea ero-sennin, y el hecho de que no pudiera traer de vuelta a su lado al hombre que tanto amaba; le dolía que hubiese cambiado tanto, al grado de haberse unido a la misma organización que lo quería matar, y destruir todo el mundo ninja.

Su amiga-hermana, le daba ánimos y siempre estaba con él, eso envidiaba una chica de pelo azul, que llevaba enamorada del rubio, bastante tiempo pero la gran diferencia es que esta misma no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que en verdad pasaba, en realidad nada.

¿Quién sospecha? Pues resultaba ser la misma hokage, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que su misma alumna no le decía nada y sabían que no hablaría, hasta el mismo Hatake Kakashi, se mantenía callado, sobre ese asunto relacionado con el azabache.

(...)

Durante la guerra, la verdad de saber quiénes eran ellos, y porque existían los ninjas, fue algo que nunca se habrían imaginado; saber que los dos estaban destinados a ser amigos y compañeros, porque tenían un parecido con sus antepasados que habían sido hermanos; ambos se explicaban ahora esa extraña sensación y ese destino que los unía; pero eso no cambiaba la idea del rubio de estar enamorado del azabache.

El azabache estaba confundido acerca de su relación con el rubio y del porque lo amaba.

La única coherente era la peli rosa, ya que su sensei tenía problemas con su antiguo amigo y esto era suficiente para el. En realidad miraba al azabache y cuando le había tocado salvarlo para devolverlo de la dimensión donde la misma Kaguya lo había mandado, lo confronto.

➖¡Dime que es para ti Naruto!-lo más ruda que pudo sonar-¡Para mí es mi hermano y si para ti es importante no lo lastimes, porque me vas a conocer!.

No hubo contestación de parte de él, pero eso dejo a Obito, si ese chico de nombre tobi extrañado por su manera de dirigirse a la persona que consideraban su propio compañero, dándose cuenta de que pasaba algo más con ellos.

Y lo comprobó cuando noto ese brillo en el mismo rubio, uno que él conocía bien, era esa misma emoción y sentimiento que él, tenía aun hacia su compañera de equipo.

Po eso fue su sacrificio también, no solo para salvar a su antiguo compañero, si no para ayudarlos y redimir su daño.

(...)

Al término de la guerra, casi pierden la vida tanto el rubio como el azabache, por terminar una absurda pelea pendiente que tenían ellos; ambos perdieron un brazo, y una peli rosa molesta como preocupada por ambos.

Regresaron a la aldea pero por la pérdida de sangre ambos perdieron la consciencia y algo que nadie sabía, era que el mismo Rikudo Sennin, al azabache le había borrado o mejor dicho sellado sus recuerdos de haber tenido una relación con el rubio, como castigo a lo que su hijo había hecho, como a él también.

Eso fue injusto porque la peli rosa no sabía cómo decírselo a su amigo; ella misma con un permiso especial de su maestra, logro hablar con el azabache, antes de que lo metieran a prisión hasta que se decidiera que hacer con él.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando solo hablaron cosas triviales, pero más grande fue cuando le menciono:

➖¡¿Que pasara con tu relación con Naruto?!-preocupada.

➖¡¿Debería pasar algo con el dobe?!-sin verla.

➖Pues si porque ustedes son...- interrumpida.

➖¡Solo somos amigos!-viéndola con su expresión más relajada-¡O es que se te olvida Sakura que la relación entre el dobe y yo solo es de hermandad!.

➖¡Te golpearse fuerte la cabeza!-incrédula.

Entro justo en ese momento un peliblanco, para verlos y como escucho por accidente.

➖Sasuke dime recuerdas la promesa que Naruto y tú se hicieron-con pereza al decirlo.

➖¿Promesa?-confundido.

➖Si la promesa de que pelearán algún día hasta saber quién era el mejor-calmado.

➖No-volviendo a recostarse.

➖Sakura vámonos!-con su tono serio.

➖Pero Kakashi-sensei!-algo extrañada.

Hizo caso por la mirada que le dio y una vez fuera, empezaron a encaminarse lejos de la habitación donde estaba siendo custodiada.

➖El no recuerda nada-suspiro-Debemos decirle a Naruto, lo antes posible y que sea mejor de nosotros.

tu te diste cuenta, ¿no es cierto Sakura?,

No dijo nada ya que su mirada se entristeció y pensaba ¿cómo lo tomaría su hermano?, ¿estaría bien después de esta noticia?, ¿acaso el mundo ya no podía ser peor para él?.

Tantas preguntas con una solo respuesta que elrubio mismo sabia contestar a la perfección.

**_🎻Y aquí llega el capítulo 2 de este historia corta.🎻_**

**_En el siguiente seráel final feliz de o no de ellos.😇_**


	3. Te extraño

Cada día desde que le digieron la verdad, tenía que recordar como su promesa, aquella que ellos hicieron había sido olvidado com si nada hubiese pasado, como si esos recuerdos nunca hubiesen ocurrido y la verdad le dolía, le dolía en el fondo de su corazón, que todo ya no fuese como antes.

Quería volver, quería hacerlo y ser feliz,

Pero su amiga, ella lloro, lloro como nunca y decía muchas veces, lo siento, lo siento mucho Naruto, y estuvo con él, a su lado, siendo su hombro, junto con su sensei, que le dolía saber cómo su alumno sufría, sin que nadie lo pudiese saber, sin que nadie lo entendiera, su dolor.

Kurama sabía de su dolor y aunque quisiera decirle la verdad, serviría, de algo realmente serviría, no sabía cómo hacer que esas memorias, esos recuerdos volvieran a ese chico, y prefirió callar, para no darle ninguna esperanza, que más tarde lo terminase destrozando.

Y al final se casó con una peli azul, que lo amaba incondicionalmente, pero lo hizo por la promesa que le hizo al peli café, a su amigo, compañero y primo de ella; estaría con ella por obligación y al final recordaba las palabras de cierto Otsutsuki:

**_➖Solo te mientes al fingir quererla y lo sabemos, yo estaré vigilándote y lo haré porque te cuidare pero eso será hasta que ya no puedas más Naruto"_**.

Siempre lo recordaba y como dije antes, estaba cansado, muy cansado, tener dos hijos que quería, pero no sentía ni una pisca de amor, porque eran algo que recordaba día a día, una esposa que no amaba y le mentira cada vez la veía. Al principio fue fácil pero era porque estaba en casa, cuando no tenía nada de misiones, con un hijo, era fácil, porque le dedicaba su tiempo, y cuando llego su hija, ayudaba, para no tener que pasar tiempo con ella.

Y al ser Hokage tomo la decisión, más acertada, la uso como una gran excusa, para poder no volver a casa, ni una vez.

La rutina de hacer mucho, era para distraerse y así llorar en silencio, en su oficina y saber que nada más que su soledad lo aliviaba, pero cada día se ahogaba más y más, que había tocado fondo, y al ver de nuevo a su amor, sin que lo recordara, lo hundió más profundo.

El mismo sabía que la hija de su amor, no era hija de su amiga, porque ella y su propia prima, se lo habían dicho.

Pero era su madre, porque la había criado como si lo fuese.

la madre de ella había muerto, en el parto.

Lo sabía, investigó quien fue y no le guardaba rencor, porque al ver a la pequeña niña, provocaba que un sentimiento se hiciera más que grande y le tenía un cariño, que no tenía por sus propios hijos. Y cuidaba de ella, como si esa pequeña fuese suya y su amiga, lo sabía, y no le decía nada, porque se daba cuenta que era la única manera, de que pudiera seguir adelante.

(...)

En esos momentos, estaba más que destrozado, su amigo se quedaría ahora en la aldea y lo tendría que ver.

➖¡Naruto estas bien!-su sensei lo visito ese día,

➖Si-mirando hacia afuera de su ventana,

➖Es por Sasuke verdad-sabia en el fondo que era eso,

➖Por todo-su mirada triste se reflejaba-Estoy cansado de todo.

➖Naruto-se acercó y le coloco su mano en su hombro-Ya no te atormentes tanto, es mejor que termines todo y pienses que debes hacer lo correcto.

Empezó a llorar y lo hizo frente a su sensei.

Cada lagrima que salía, era por su amor a su amigo, a su hermano, a su compañero de equipo y ese amor le dolía, le hacia extraerlo y querer decirle que lo amaba con todo su ser.

Hacerlo saber a todos y que lo dejaran en paz y ser feliz.

Volver a recibir sus besos y sus caricias, mas sus palabras que le decía:

"**_Te amo Naruto y nunca lo olvides._**

Palabras que le decia desde su fondo de corazón, herido pero que él era el único que podía curar, entrar en él y llenar ese vacío, como el estar a su lado, no dejándolo solo y siempre reconfortándolo, recibiendo su amor, un amor diferente del que siempre busco y que ahora ya no tenía.

Su único consuelo era llorar, frente a su sensei y su amiga, recibiendo su apoyo.

De los únicos seres que lo querían y sabían su sufrimiento sin saber cómo hacerlo parar.

(...)

En casa un niño hacia rabietas y su mama lo regalaba de nuevo, pero ese día había ido la peli rosa a visitarla, para ver cómo se encontraba de salud, por lo del atentado, durante las pruebas chounin.

➖Estará bien-suspiro.

➖Escuche que Sasuke-kun se quedara en la aldea-sonriéndole.

➖Si lo hará-tranquila y relajada-Pero será por Sarada.

➖Siento mucho que las cosas no vayan tan bien entre ustedes-comprensiva-Naruto ya no pasa tanto tiempo en casa y lo entiendo... suena egoísta y a veces quisiera que estuviera aquí con nosotros.

➖Hinata es normal, es el hokague ese y siempre fue el sueño de Naruto-con un tono serio-Lo único que nos queda es apoyarlo incondicionalmente.

➖Lo sé y lo siento-bajando la mirada.

No dijo más y se despidió de ella, de nuevo, fingiendo que le agradaba que ella estuviese casada con su amigo, sin saber la realidad de las cosas, porque ella no lo veía. Nadie lo veía, mas que ellos, y aunque eso pasara, le desagradaba que nadie se diera cuenta, que su amigo estaba con ella por obligación, que por amor.

Soportando unos hijos, que no tenían la culpa, pero que al final ni su amigo los quería.

Se preguntaba muchas veces:

¿Porque el destino les hizo?.

¿Porque tenían que sufrir ellos de esa manera?.

¿Acaso no podían amarse?.

Y si ese el caso, ¿era un castigo por todo lo malo que paso?.

Tantas preguntas sinuna sola respuesta, y les quedaba más que verlos sufrir separados, de unamanera cruel.

**_Fin _**

**_Y esta historia llega a su fin._**

**_Con un final que era más que inevitable, pero era algo que debía hacer y escribir y sacar de mi mente._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y si no, déjenmelo saberlo._**

**_Gracias por leer._**


End file.
